Feliz Cumpleaños Atarantados
by Rosalina MX
Summary: una fiesta sorpresa arruinada, la gata voladora y el ramero Lean y disfruten


Feliz Cumpleaños

One-Shot

Disclaimer: a Rosalina MX Y a Mark Fan Kishigo nunca les pertenecerá Tokyo Mew Mew mi Ranma ½

Era un día normal los chicos de TAYSLH organizaban el cumpleaños de sus atarantados y amados escritores Rosalina y Mark junto con 3 amigos mas

-recuérdenme ¿porque estamos aquí?-dijo Juliex11 aburrida

-porque si- dijo Mint tomando su té

-Porque son amigas y compadre de ellos-dijo Kisshu como si fuera lo más simple del mundo

-es por una buena causa onee-chan-le contesto feliz Shizuka35 o bien conocida como "Nelly-San" o como le dice "inu" "Chibi"

-todo sea por mi compadre-dijo inu perdón Alexander o Alex :3

-¿Qué mierda pasa aquí?-dijeron al unisolo los cumpleañeros o escritores RMX Y MFK entrando al cuarto donde estaban todos

-nada-dijeron todos al mismo tiempo

-bueno-salieron los Primos sospechando de todos ellos

-más vale que valga la pena-dijo Pai

-vamos no sean tan malos son atarantados pero los queremos asi que compórtense-dijo Ichigo molesta

-vale vayamos por todo-dijo Alex y todos se fueron a organizar "eso"

Con los atarantados.. Perdón los escritores

-algo les pasa y no lo quieren contar-dijo RMX o Rosa o como MFK le dice "gata voladora"

-lo sé y esto no tiene buena pinta-le contesto el Ramero.. Perdón Mark o MFK

-ñee vente vamos a ver Anime-dijo Rosa y se llevó a Mark a su cuarto de la mansión para ver anime y entre otras cosas

-¿Cómo diablos pulsaron el botón al mismo tiempo?-dijo sorprendida Rosa

-mi pregunta es ¿Cómo puede estar de cabeza con falda y si según este anime tiene fanservice?- se quejó Mark

-¡cállate ramero!-le dijo molesta Rosa golpeándolo en la cabeza

De la nada se escuchó una explosión que provenía de la cocina y la gata voladora y el ramero fueron a ver si no destruyeron mucho de la mansión

Al llegar a la cocina

-que rayos paso aquí-entraron a la cocina enojados y se sorprendieron ya que estaban Alex, July y pudding cocinando algo y estaban con polvo o cenizas

-tratamos de cocinar y exploto la cocina ¡na no na!-dijo alegre pudding apresar de que estén cubiertos de cenizas y algo de masa

-¿Qué trataron de cocinar?-pregunto Mark cruzándose de brazos

-¡compadre!-dijo Alex tratando de cambiar el tema

-¡COMPADRE!-le contesto feliz Mark había caído

-ya iniciaron estos-dijo mientras rodaba los ojos July

-tal vez el ramero haya caído pero yo no-se quejó Rosa

-¡mi amor!-Alex se abalanzo a abrazar muy fuerte a Rosa

-nada de mi amor y suéltame-se quejaba Rosa

-oigan que pasa aquí-llego Yuliana Ingrid y Janeth*amigas de Rosa* y vieron esta escena

-¡no es lo que piensan!-dijo Rosa tratando de soltarse de Alex y no pudo

-claro-dijeron todos con sarcasmo

-no trates de fusionarte con ella-dijo Mark burlón

-celoso-murmuro July

-no-se quejó Mark sonrojado

-claro-dijo July

-cállate loca amargada-dijo Mark burlón y enojado

-loca si, amargada no-y asi inicio una de sus discusiones típicas

-¿Qué pasa aquí?-llego Kouta a la cocina

-nya Kouta-Kun-Rosa se libró de Alex y fue a abrazar a "su" Kouta-Kun

-oye es tu prima no novia-dijo Mark molesto tomo a Rosa y se la llevo

-misión complete-dijeron las amigas de Rosa levantando sus pulgares como el típico "Like"

-me deben una-dijo Kouta y se fue junto con las amigas de Rosa y en eso llego Sofía

-¿Cómo va el…?-la pobre de Sofía se paró en seco al ver su preciosa cocina destruida-¿Quién cocinaba?-preguntó cansada y todos señalaron a Alex-¿Tiene Lógica?-dijo con la gotita típica que siempre aparece en el anime

Momentos antes en la cocina…

-¡Na no na!-destellaba alegría la pequeña mew al batir la masa en un recipiente

-muy bien la ponemos e un molde ya engrasado y directo al horno-dijo July

-deja que el hombre de tus sueños se encargue-dijo Alex metiendo la masa en el molde que previamente engraso July

-pero Kisshu no cocina-dijo July con inocencia

-jajaja muy gracioso-dijo Alex y al momento de meter el molde al horno digamos que la cocina exploto dejando a todos cubiertos de masa con cenizas u polvo

-cof-tosió July tosiendo algo de polvo

-¡Na no na!-exclamo pudding quitándose algo de polvo

-por eso no debo cocinar-dijo Alex algo cansado y se escucharon pasos apresuraros desde el pasillo y efectivamente eran Mark y Rosa

Fin del flashback

-¿Cómo una masa puede explotar un horno con todo y cocina?-dijo Sofía aun con la gotita de sudor*asi le decimos Mark y Yo a esa gotita*

-ni idea-dijeron con inocencia Todos

Además de esa "pequeña" interrupción todo lo demás transcurrió bien la música la comida todo pero al llegar la noche

-bien ya saben qué hacer cuando lleguen-dijo Aoyama

-claro treehuger-dijo Kisshu burlón por el apodo

-¿¡Qué coño pasa aquí!?-entraron muy enojados los primos "Akira"-Todo el día se la han pasado muy extraño y…-se empezaron a calmar y callar al ver a todos con globos una foto de todos ellos y un pastel y un cartel en el escrito "Feliz cumpleaños aunque son inmortales es bueno celebrarlo bueno feliz cumple Rosalina MX y Mark Fan Kishigo"

-sorpresa-dijeron desanimados todos menos la dueña de la mansión y el colado a la cuenta*de fanfiction xD*

-…enserio de esto se trataba-dijeron ellos dos y abrazaron a todos

-Gracias por todo-dijo Mark

-bueno esto es una fiesta a ¡divertirse!-dijo Rosa y se puso como Dj.

Y asi la fiesta fue un éxito total todos se divertían y bailaban Todos*hasta Pai D:* hasta que…

-les anunciare algo importante-dijo Alex feliz-July y Mark están comprometidos-dijo Alex burlón

-¿Qué sea?-dijo July confundida

-¡¿WTF?!-estaba asustado Mark

-si hasta tienen 2 hijos-dijo Alex y vinieron dos pequeños niños un niño y la otra niña eran mellizos

Fin del especial

-¡Oye!-se quejó July

-que paso-dijo con inocencia Rosa

-como que comprometidos-dijo Mark

-y aparte mellizos-dijo July enojada

-porque si-dijo Alex

-bueno me voy con mi pequeño ángel-dijo Mark y se llevó a July y se fueron felices*ni ellos se la creen*

¡Bien chao por todo nuestros amados lectores gracias por animarme a seguir haciendo historias solo lo mejor gracias por todo y cha chao!


End file.
